


Iodine

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [24]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, fosterson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Jane Foster Needs a Hug, Jane has a long talk with Thor, Kissing, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Tony talk about Magni for the first time since it happened, Loki and Tony talk about marriage again, Loki still wants to marry Tony, Loki wants another baby, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Or lots of angst, Pregnancy, Riding, Talk of Pregnancy, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, face fucking, love making, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Tony and Loki have sex for the first time in AGES. Afterwards, they talk about all the things they were going to do before the depression took over.





	1. Get Well

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike all of the other stories, this one will have two parts.
> 
> ALSO, SORRY FOR THE MINI-DELAY. I'VE BEEN TIRED FROM WORK AND I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS OTHER STORY ON THE SIDE.

Tony gave Loki the deepest, most passionate kiss he ever has and didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He missed Loki so much. He missed his-

 

Loki grind his hips against Tony's. Tony smirked against Loki's mouth as he felt his erection. Loki gasped against Tony's mouth as their kissing became more frantic. It had been so long and they had been so broken; so touch starved. Loki pushed Tony on his face and rested between his legs. He could feel his human lover's boner through his pants. Tony sighed as he heard the sound of the zipper of his pants. Loki pulls his pants down and Tony's cock springs out into Loki's face. Tony blushes. It's been a while but it doesn't bother Loki. He smiles big and kisses the tip of Tony's cock. Tony sighs again. Tony's cock slowly sinks into Loki's mouth and The Trickster begins to slowly bob his head between Tony's legs. His back arches. His eyes want to roll to the back of his skull. Loki doesn't stop. He only goes faster. Tony just grabs a fist full of Loki's raven hair and thrusts his hips into Loki's mouth. Loki gags but he's missed this. Tony was good to him but he always left him satisfied too.

 

"Loki.." Tony gasps. "I'm going to come.."

 

Loki goes deeper. Tony's cock hits the back of his throat and heat rises in his stomach. Then suddenly, Loki comes off with a pop before Tony could release and strips his own clothes off. Tony whined in pain. He wants to come, he tells himself. Loki hovers over Tony, giving him a long, deep kiss as he fingers himself for Tony.

 

"I need to come so much, Loki." Tony shuddered.

"Soon, love." Loki breathed. "I'm going to ride you until you come with every last drop inside of me."

"Oh god, please. Hurry. I need release."

 

Loki loved it when Tony begged but he loved the burn of his cock even more as he slid onto his lover's cock, slow and steady. Loki gasped. He missed this so much. Loki's insides clenched onto Tony's cock as he started moving his hips. Tony held Loki's hips with bruising force as Loki rolled his hips hard. The room was filled with their panting, moaning and skin slapping. Their bed creaked with every pouncing. Tony squeezed Loki's cock as the riding went faster.

 

"It hurts so good!" Loki gasped, riding Tony faster.

"I'm gonna come so hard.." Tony whined. "Come on, Loke. You can go harder."

"Tony-"

"Break this bed."

 

Tony's nails dug into Loki's hips as he came hard inside of the God. Loki screamed as he came at the same time, panting hard. Loki could feel Tony's seed leaking out but he loved the feeling of being full. Tony rolled on his back and started pounding into Loki's come filled ass. Loki dug his nails into Tony's back as he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist. His hole was so puffy but he begged Tony to keep going. He wanted to break this bed too. This was MONTHS worth of pent up energy. Loki missed his Midgardian. So fucking much.

 

"TONY!" Loki screamed as he came again.

"I love you so much, Loke." Tony buried his face into Loki's neck as he came inside a second time.

 

Tony fell on top of Loki, completely spent. When he pulled out of Loki, the bed cracked and broke.

 

*

 

"It's been a long time since we had to buy a new bed." Tony gasped.

"I remember that." Loki chuckled. "It was the first time you fucked me."

"After we stopped the invasion."

"Remember Thor's face?"

"Always! I thought he was going to kill me on the spot."

"It would have been awkward since you were still inside of me."

 

They laughed for a short moment and fell into silence. As Tony caught his breath, Loki traced over his own stomach. Tony came inside of him. Twice. He was full of Tony. His ass burned from the fucking they just did. His hips felt like they were bruising. And his jaw was sore. But he loved it all. He missed his beautiful Tony.

 

"I still want to marry you." Loki suddenly whispered.

 

Tony looked into his love's emerald eyes with his deep brown eyes.

 

"I still want to be yours forever." Loki sat on top of Tony.

"You've been mine for a long time." Tony caressed Loki's soft face with his callused hand. "And I've been yours for just as long."

 

Loki loved Tony so much. And he knew how much Tony loved him. But Loki broke him. Just destroyed him for months and months. Maybe he could make something right..

 

Loki leaned close to Tony's ear. "Give me another baby." Loki purred.

 

Tony's breathing nearly stopped. He pushes himself up, Loki sitting on his lap.

 

"We have a baby right now." Tony didn't want his voice to break.

"I can give you another baby." Loki bit his lip. "You just need to fuck me more."

"Loki.."

"I'm not using you to not be depressed. I'm not forgetting Sigrid. I'm not-"

"Replacing Magni?"

 

Loki stopped. He hasn't gotten over the miscarriage. He knew Tony hasn't either. And Sigrid will never know her little brother. First, it was the postpartum then it was the miscarriage. Now, the love of his life was an alcoholic, broken ghost. 

 

"I'm sorry." Loki's voice cracked. "I'm sorry for it all."

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Tony tried to keep himself from breaking.

"I'm sorry for Sigrid. I'm sorry for Magni. I'm sorry for the depression and the neglect. I'm sorry for breaking you. You regressed back to your alcoholic ways. You were better and I destroyed you. I never meant it, Tony. God, I never meant for any of it. I'm sorry for wanting another baby after Magni but I love you so damn much. I want to fix you like you helped to fix me. But I'm afraid you're beyond repair. Just like Sigrid."

 

Loki hasn't realized he was sobbing until Tony held him tight.

 

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Loki." Tony cried. "We are two people who are always dealt bad hands in life. You used to cry about how you ruined Sigrid because you were a Jotun. But she'd cry snowflakes and screamed snow storms. Magni wasn't your fault. The depression wasn't on you. Losing Sigrid to Thor wasn't your fault. You're still perfect the way you've always been. Even when you threw me out of the Stark Tower back then."

"We were going to get married and have another baby." Loki sobbed.

"I still love you. I still want to marry you just like you still want to marry me."

"What about our baby?"

"I swear, Loki. We'll be her mommy and daddy again. I promise you."

 

Loki kissed Tony and never stopped kissing him. It wasn't the kind of kissing that led to sex. It was a very personal kind. The kind that is just full of raw emotion.

 

Simply love.


	2. Get Well II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is dying and she's pregnant with Thor's child. Now, she needs to tell him. 
> 
> "I love you so much that I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy is my greatest sin, i swear to god.

Jane sat to herself in the room she shared with Thor and held herself as she cried. It's not fair. Thor didn't need this stress. He was already acting as Sigrid's parent. He was a God. He was an Avenger. He threw himself into Loki's and Tony's affairs. Now, Jane was dying while pregnant. What was she supposed to do?

 

"Jane?" Thor's voice came as a whisper.

"What is it?" Jane wipes her tears away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not shutting myself in if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course not. But I know something is on your mind."

"Where is Sigrid?"

"Sleeping."

 

Jane tried to smile. She didn't like it when Thor wasn't smiling. He reminded her of the sun. As lame as it sounded, Thor was truly her golden boy. She couldn't lie to him though. Thor has spent enough time being Loki's brother to know when someone was lying. And Jane wasn't good at it.

 

"Tell me, love." Thor took her hand as he sat next to her on their bed.

"I love you." Jane choked out.

"I love you too."

 

Silence filled the atmosphere between them for a long time. Thor leaned his head against hers as he waited for Jane to speak. He knew sometimes she just needed to think.

 

"I have two things to tell you." Jane spoke without making eye contact.

"What is it?" Thor squeezed her hand.

"I love you so much that I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"Jane, what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant. But I'm dying."

 

Thor lift Jane's head with his free hand and looked her in the eyes. Her tears were falling down her face again. He was going to be a father but he was going to lose the love of his life.

 

"Thor, say something." Jane reached for his frozen face. "Anything."

"I don't want you to go where I cannot follow." Thor breathed. "I love you so much that I'd rather be a selfish lover than a good man."

 

Jane held Thor tight but she wasn't the one shaking. She was crying but Thor was shaken. This was the curse of a God loving a mortal.


End file.
